Familie 20
by Am17
Summary: Fortsetzung meiner Fanfiction Familie OS


das hier ist eine One-Shote Fortsetzung zu meiner Story Familie

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Familie 2.0

Von fest„Wenn sie aus dem Bus aussteigen stellen sie sich in zwei Reihen auf und warten bis sie in Gruppen aufgerufen werden. Es wird sie jemand zu ihrer Einweisung führen und dann geht es los." erklärte Major Holland, der mit zwanzig anderen Soldaten der Air Force indem Bus saß und zu ihrem neuen Arbeitsort fuhren.  
In der hintersten Reihe saßen zwei Soldatinnen und grinsten nur breit über die Worte des Majors, denn die selbe Ansprache hatte er ihnen schon mindestens sechs mal auf der Fahrt gehalten.  
„Meinst du wir werden zusammen arbeiten?" fragte die eine Soldatin.  
„Weiß nicht. Ich bin immer hin schlauer als du und wer weiß vielleicht kommst du ja dann in die Buchhaltung." antwortete die andere mit einem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Ha ha." sagte die erste Soldatin und knuffte ihre Kameradin in den Arm.  
„Was ist denn da so lustig, Lieutanant?" fragte der Major von vorne.  
„Sir, Lieutanant Dubcek und ich haben uns nur unterhalten, Sir." bekam der Major als Antwort.

Es hatte auch nicht mehr lange gedauert, bis der Bus den Kontrollposten zu seinem Bestimmungsort erreicht hatte.  
Wie der Majors ihnen nun acht mal erklärt hatte stellten sich die Soldaten und Soldatinnen in zwei reihen auf und warteten in dem Tunnel wo sie aus dem Bus gestiegen waren auf jemanden der sie abholen würde.  
Sie hatten keine fünf Minuten gewartet, als vier Offiziere zu ihnen kamen.  
Die drei Offiziere der Gruppe nahem alle bis auf vier Soldaten mit.  
Unter den zurück gebliebenen waren Lieutanant Dubcek, ihre Freundin und zwei Sergeants.

Die blonde Offizieren kam auf die vier zu und stellte sich vor.  
„Ich bin Major Cassandra Fraiser-Jackson und ab sofort ihre Vorgesetzte. Willkommen im Stargate-Center."

Eine halbe Stunde später saß0en Major Fraiser-Jackson und ihre vier Schützlinge im Konferenzraum und der Major machte die Einführung.  
„... und so herrscht seit ungefähr vier Jahren ein einigermaßen stabiler Frieden in der Galaxie und die SG-Team werden großteils zur Forschung eingesetzt. Deshalb sind sie hier. Sie waren auf der Akademie die besten in ihrem Gebiet. Sie sind gute Piloten, gute Soldaten und gute Menschen. Ihrigen welche Fragen?"  
„Ma´am was meinten sie damit, das es in dieser Einrichtung gewisse ungeschriebene Regeln gibt?" fragte einer der Sergeants.  
Cassandra musste schmunzeln, denn das war eine der meist gestellten Fragen von Neulingen.  
„Nun diese Regeln sind alt, bestehen fast solange wie das Programm selber. Sie haben mit dem Ablauf der Basis zu habe ihren von Walter, Sergeant Harriman. Eine dieser Regeln betrifft ihn: Egal welchen Rang sie haben wenn Walter etwas sagt machen sie es, denn Walter hat immer Recht."  
„Ma´am?" fragte Dubcek.  
„Das werden sie noch früh genug lernen."  
„Gibt es noch solche regeln die wir wissen müssten?"  
„Die gibt es, aber die kann ich jetzt nicht alle aufzählen. Nur eine noch: Essen sie nie und wirklich NIE den letzten blauen und /oder grünen Wackelpuding, wenn sie nicht für die nächsten Wochen Papierkram machen wollen."  
Der Basisinteren Alarm ging los und eine Stimme Teilte mit, das das Stargate angewählt wurden war.  
„Ich schlage vor wir gehen jetzt wo anders hin." meinte Cassy und verließ mit den vier im Schlepptau den Raum.

Mehrere Stunden später hatte Cassy ihre vier Schützlinge gehen lassen und diese hatten sich in alle Winde verstreut.  
„Sag mal Sarah, wie fühlen sich eigentlich deine Eltern? Du hast ihnen doch gesagt, das du nach Hause versetzt wirst?"  
„Meine Mom war erfreut, als ich es ihr gesagt habe,aber mein Dad, nun war halt mein Dad. Er hat alle mögliche versucht das ich nicht hier her versetzt werde."  
„Das verstehe ich nicht. Er muss doch stolz auf dich sein, das du zu so einem Wichtigem Projekt kommst?"  
„Nun Stolz ist er schon nur nicht über meine Position." sagte Sarah und nahm sich den letzten Wackelpuding aus dem Kühlregal.

„Bist du verrückt? Der Major hat doch gesagt, das wir das nicht machen sollten."  
„Achsei nicht so. Es wird schon nichts passieren." sagte Sarah und setzte sich an einen freien Tisch.  
Sie hatte gerade einen Löffel zu sich genommen, als sich Major Fraiser-Jackson zu ihnen gesellte.  
„Lieutanant ist das der letzte gewesen?" fragte sie Sarah.  
„Darf ich privat reden?"  
Cassy nickte nur.  
„Er wird schon drüber hinweg kommen, nach dem er wie ein Wilder rumgemeckert hat warum ich unter seinem Kommando bin."  
Die beiden Frauen mussten lachen nur Dubcek verstand kein Wort.  
„Lieutanant Juliana Dubcek, Major Cassandra Fraiser-Jackson. Cassy, meine Freundin Jules, wir kenne uns von der Akademie."  
Jules sah Sarah nur dumm an sie hatte nicht gewusst, das Sarah ihre neue Vorgesetzte so gut kannte.

„Jules nett dich kennen zu lernen. Bevor du fragst. Meine und ihre Eltern kenne sich schon seit Jahren und ich habe früher den Babaysitter für diesen Unruhestifter gespielt."  
Jules wollte gerade antworten, als ein älter Mann in Begleitung einer blonden Frau in die Kantine kam und ein lautes Nein von sich gab,als er sah das es keinen Wackelpuding mehr gab.  
„Wer hat meinen Wackelpuding?" fragte er laut in die Runde.  
„das bin dann wohl ich Sir. Lieutanant Sarah Carter-O´Neill." antwortete Sarah wahrheitsgemäß und stand auf.

„was machst du denn hier?" fragte der Mann wurde aber von der blonden Frau abgelenkt.  
„Du wusstest es nicht wahr?" fragte er sie und die Frau nickte.  
„Ich habe es dir an deinem 18. Geburtstag schon gesagt, du dienst nicht unter meinem Kommando, aber anscheinend hat Hammond mich mal wieder ausgetrickst."  
Die restliche Kantine hatte nur kurz dem General zu gehört und war dann wieder ihren eigenen Gesprächen nach gegangen.

Inzwischen waren der Jack und Sam bei Sarah, Cassy und Jules angekommen.  
„Jules, darf ich dir meine Eltern vorstellen: Major General Jack O´Neill und Colonel/bald Brigadegeneral Samantha Carter-O´Neill..."


End file.
